pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Battle Pyramid 3
Vs. Battle Pyramid 3 is the eighth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 4/7/2017. Story Brandon is walking along the trail back to the Pokémon Center, smiling as he spot it. Brandon: Ah. Now, I wonder if Ian is ready for our rematch yet. Brandon enters the Pokémon Center, where Brendan, Max and Scott are eating lunch. Scott: Brandon! Nice to see you back. Brandon: Yes, it is nice to be back. Where is Ian? Brendan: He went up into the woods or something. Brandon: And, where’s that girl of yours? Brendan: (Hiding sadness) She’s, not here anymore. Brandon: I see. She was the one affiliated with Team Rocket? Max: Yeah. Brandon: I see. Well, when you see Ian, let him know that I am waiting for him at the Battle Pyramid. Ian: Don’t need to. The doors open, as Ian enters. Ian: I’m ready to go. Brandon: Good. Let us go. Ian: Just a moment. Ian goes to the desk, where Nurse Joy hands Ian’s Pokéballs back. He then heads back towards the door. Ian: Question. Does the top of the Pyramid open up? End Scene Inside the Battle Pyramid, the top opens up, revealing the sunny sky. Ian looks up, smiling and excited. Samuel is in the referee box, as Scott, Max and Brendan are in the stands. Max: Cool! We can see the sky! Brendan: I guess that means Ian’s going to use a Flying type. Maybe he called on Charizard. Scott: If Brandon does use Regice, then Charizard would be a good choice. Brandon: So, how do you want to do this, Ian? Opening the top indicates to me that you have something in mind. Ian: I do. I’ve been practicing a bit. With battles, therapy, and this. Ian reaches into his backpack, pulling out the flute that he obtained during his first trip to the Battle Pyramid. Max: Huh? What is that? Brendan: I’ve never seen that before. Ian blows into the flute, playing an A Major scale. Brandon chuckles at that. Brandon: You actually got the Eon Flute to work, huh? Scott: Eon Flute? That means… Scott stands up in anticipation, looking through the skylight. Three shadows fly from the sky and approach them. The shadows become clear, revealing it to be Latias, Latios and Charizard. Max: Ah! (Overreacting) It’s Latios and Latias! The ones he used against Groudon and Kyogre! Brendan: He can actually summon those guys?! Scott: The Eon Flute is a legendary item, said to be heard by those two anywhere in the world and summons them. To think, that the guy who has earned their respect also found the Flute. Brandon: So, you desire a three-on-three battle? Ian: I do. Latias: La! La! Latias flies right up to Ian, nuzzling against him. Charizard lands next to Ian, chattering loudly. Ian pets them both as Latios descends down, nodding towards Ian. Ian: Hey there guys. Brandon: If that is the case, I’d like to add one alteration. Come out! I need your assistance! Brandon tosses three Ultra Balls into the air, as Regirock, Regice and Registeel all come out together, landing to the sides of him. Brandon: I challenge you to a Rotation Battle. Ian: Rotation battle? Brandon: We have three Pokémon out at the same time, but only one of them battles at a time. The other two will remain at your side. You can swap which one is the one battling at anytime, but the one on the field has to back off the field when the other one comes out. Ian: Hm. Sure. Why not? Brendan and Max scream in disbelief, Brendan holding his head. Brendan: Is Ian crazy?! He couldn’t beat one of those things! Does he really believe he can beat all three?! Max: Where’d that attitude come from? This is Ian we’re talking about! He can win! Brendan: (Sighs) Yeah, you’re right. This is just, overwhelming. Scott: A trainer as strong as the Elite Four being able to swap his Pokémon out at will. How will you handle this, Ian? Brandon: Samuel. Samuel: Oh, right. This will be a three-on-three rotation battle! The winner will be the side with Pokémon still able to continue! Both sides will be allowed to rotate Pokémon in as they see fit! Brandon: Let us start them. Regirock! I need your assistance! Regirock: Regi. Regirock walks out onto the field. Ian: If it’s Regirock, Latias. Latias: La! Latias floats onto the field, as Charizard and Latios are by Ian’s side. Samuel: And begin! Ian: Latias, use Mist Ball! Brandon: Regirock, use Stone Edge! Latias fires a mist colored energy ball at Regirock, as Regirock slams the ground with its arm. Glowing blue jagged rocks shoot out of the ground, impaling the Mist Ball, causing mist to bathe the field. Latias flies up into the sky, dodging the Stone Edge and peaking out of the mist. Brandon: Regirock, Charge Beam! Ian: Dodge it! And use Whirlpool! Regirock raises both arms, firing a powerful stream of lightning from it. Latias spins and dodges, as she glows bluish white, forming water in the shape of a Whirlpool. Latias fires it, as the Whirlpool traps Regirock, the swirling water injuring Regirock. Brandon: Break out with Stone Edge! Ian: Mist Ball! Stones grow out of Regirock, shattering the Whirlpool. Mist Ball flies down and hits Regirock, covering it in mist. Brandon: Not bad. Regirock, fall back! Registeel, use Sandstorm! Registeel runs into the mist, as it swings its arms to release a vortex Sandstorm. The mist is dispersed, as Regirock runs back to Brandon’s side. Latias flies through the air, as she is caught in the Sandstorm. Latias: (In distress) La! Ian: Safeguard! Then pull back! Charizard, Heat Wave! Latias uses Safeguard, releasing a silver barrier that protects her. Charizard and Latios shimmer silver as well, indicating that they are protected as well. Charizard flaps its wings to get airborne, as it flaps its wings and releases a powerful heated wind. Latias flies out of the Sandstorm, slightly scuffed from it. The Sandstorm heats up, and the winds subside and negate each other. Brandon: Iron Head! Registeel charges forward, head covered in white and silver energy. It rams Charizard, knocking it back. Ian: Air Slash! Brandon: Metal Claw! Charizard swings its wings, releasing several blades of wind. Registeel forms metallic energy claws around its hands, striking and breaking each Air Slash. Max: Wow! This battle is incredible! Brendan: The action hasn’t stopped once! Even switching out Pokémon is a fluid and uninterrupted process! Scott: This type of battle fits Ian’s style. He can change his strategy on the fly, while still having a solid goal. Brandon: Sandstorm! Ian: Flare Blitz! Registeel fires Sandstorm, as Charizard’s body is lit aflame. Charizard pierces through the Sandstorm, going to ram Registeel. Registeel uses Iron Head, clashing with Charizard and creating an explosion. Registeel skids backwards, as Charizard flies backwards, suffering from recoil. Brandon: Registeel, fall back! Regice, use Blizzard! Registeel moves off the field, as Regice gets on it, releasing Blizzard. A thin layer of ice forms over the field, Regice sliding along it. Ian: Smart. But that won’t affect my team. Only yours. Brandon: We’ll see about that. Regice! Go in for Hammer Arm! Regice skates forward after Charizard, arms glowing white. Ian: Charizard! Block it with Steel Wing! Charizard flies at Regice, steels glowing a metallic color. The two clash, traveling past each other. Charizard flashes silver as it fades away. Brandon smirks at this, as Ian gasps in surprise. Ian: Charizard, get out of there! Brandon: Regice, use Zap Cannon! Regice holds its arms up, forming a dark green sphere with electricity coursing through it. Regice fires Zap Cannon, it nailing Charizard as it retreats, it crashing to the ground. Charizard struggles to stand on the ice, as it sparks from paralysis and slips on the ice. Brandon: You have to consider all your options in a Rotation battle! If you leave a Pokémon in for too long, then it limits you! I just had to wait out your Safeguard! Regice, fall back! Regirock, use Stone Edge! Regice swiftly skates off the field, as Regirock leaps onto it and slams its arms into the ground. Stone Edge breaks through the ice, heading at Charizard. Ian: Latios! Go in and use Protect! Latios flies onto the field, releasing a green forcefield that takes the Stone Edge. Charizard makes its way off the field, grumbling. Ian: Don’t worry, Charizard. You’ll get another chance. Latios, use Luster Purge! Latios charges a purple energy beam, firing it at Regirock. It hits it and explodes, Regirock sliding back. Ian: Switch out! Latias, go in with Whirlpool! Latios floats backwards as Latias soars forward, using Whirlpool. Brandon: Regirock, use Charge Beam! Regirock fires Charge Beam, which clashes with and is cancelled out with Whirlpool. Latias flies into the air, as Regirock fires another Charge Beam, hitting Latias, causing an explosion. Latias drops, but straightens out. Ian: Dragon Breath! Brandon: Hyper Beam! Latias uses Dragon Breath, breathing a stream of light blue energy. Regirock fires a dark magenta beam, which destroys Dragon Breath and blasts through Latias, causing her to fall and crash into the ground. Latias gets up, weakened. Ian: Latias! Mist Ball! Latias fires Mist Ball, hitting Regirock. Latias then flies up into the air. Ian: Release a barrage of Mist Balls! Brandon: Charge Beam! Latias fires Mist Ball several times, as Charge Beam hits one of them, creating a mist cloud. The other Mist Balls fall and crash around Regirock, the mist obscuring its vision. It is hit by one more Mist Ball, as a Whirlpool falls and hits Regirock. Brandon: Lock-On! Regirock releases a red pulse wave, which hones in and focuses on Latias. Latias has a cross-hair on her chest, as she descends down towards Ian’s level. Ian: Latias! Use Dragon Breath! Regirock: Hyper Beam! Regirock fires Hyper Beam, as Latias flies into the air. The Hyper Beam curves and follows Latias, as she breathes Dragon Breath. Regirock is struck by Dragon Breath, it being knocked to the ground. Latias raises Safeguard as she is hit by Hyper Beam, an explosion cloud occurring. Regirock is defeated, while Latias flies out of the smoke cloud, greatly injured. Samuel: Regirock is unable to battle! The winner is Latias! Latias: (Weakly) La. Brandon: (Returning Regirock) Impressive. But now we continue! Regice, use Blizzard! Regice makes it back onto the field, swinging its arms to release Blizzard. The field is refrozen, as Latias is struck hard, her falling to the ground. Latias is defeated. Samuel: Latias is unable to battle! The winner is Regice! Ian moves onto the field, as he drags Latias off the field. Ian: Thank you for you help, Latias. We’ll take it from here. Latias: (Weakly) La. Ian: Charizard. Ready for round two? Charizard grumbles a roar, as it heads onto the field. Charizard sparks from paralysis. Ian: If we’re hit by another Zap Cannon, we’re finished. And we can’t leave Latios to battle it. Charizard, Heat Wave! Brandon: Blizzard! Charizard releases Heat Wave, as Regice releases Blizzard. The colliding attacks create a steam over the field, as Charizard flies through it with Steel Wing. Brandon: Regice, use Zap Cannon! Regice fires Zap Cannon, Charizard leaning to the side to dodge, the Steel Wing scraping through the ice field. Charizard sparks from paralysis and stops its attack. Regice skates forward and strikes it with Hammer Arm. Brandon: Zap Cannon! Regice fires a close range Zap Cannon, Charizard hit by it. Charizard howls as it skids along the field, struggling to get back up. Brandon: Now finish it with Hyper Beam! Ian: Charizard! Air Slash to Flare Blitz! Regice charges Hyper Beam, as Charizard swings its claws, an Air Slash hitting Regice right on its eyes. Regice flinches, as Charizard is covered in Flare Blitz, the field melting from the heat. Charizard runs forward and rams Regice, knocking it down and defeating it. Samuel: Regice is unable to battle! The winner is… Charizard takes damage from recoil as it drops onto its belly, defeated. Samuel: Neither of them! It’s a tie! Brandon returns Regice to its Ultra Ball, while Ian and Latios drag Charizard off to the side. Ian: Thank you, Charizard. You did your part. Latios, it’s up to you. Latios: (In deep voice) La. Latios floats forward, ready to go. Brandon: Registeel, I need your assistance. Registeel: Regi. Registeel walks onto the field, staring Latios down. Brendan and Max are on the edges of their seats, while Scott sits back in his chair. Max: It’s now down to just these two! Brendan: And Latios hasn’t taken any damage yet! It’s in a better state than Registeel is. Scott: But don’t forget, Registeel has the best resistance and defense out of all of them. It’ll be immune to Latios’ Psychic and Dragon attacks. We remember how it took that beating from Ian’s Blaziken. Brendan: True. But he saved Latios to battle it for a reason. He has to win. After everything that’s happened recently, I need to believe he can win. Ian: Latios, use Luster Purge! Brandon: Dodge and use Iron Head! Latios fires Luster Purge, as Registeel charges forward. It ducks down to the side, as it goes for Iron Head. Ian: Dragon Breath! Latios breathes Dragon Breath, Registeel running clean through it. It rams Latios, knocking it backwards. Ian: Take to the sky! And use Dragon Breath! Brandon: Sandstorm! Latios shoots into the air, as Registeel swings its arms, forming a Sandstorm. Latios flies around the Sandstorm, breathing a Dragon Breath. The Sandstorm moves and cuts the attack off, trapping Latios in the middle of it. Latios is buffed by the Sandstorm, as it flies upward out of the eye of the storm. Brandon: Hyper Beam! Ian: Protect! Registeel fires Hyper Beam, aimed at the exit of the eye where Latios was heading. Latios uses Protect, taking Hyper Beam. Brandon: So we can’t win unless we get around that Protect. Registeel! Let’s use a standard Sandstorm! Registeel shakes its body, as a Sandstorm is released from its body, enveloping the entire field. Ian puts his goggles over his eyes, as Latios flies through the Sandstorm, being buffed as he goes. Brandon: Metal Claw! Ian: (Smirks) Shadow Claw! Registeel leaps into the air after Latios, Metal Claw forming. Latios extends his arms, as dark purple energy claws form over his paws. Latios and Registeel clash attacks, traveling past each other. Latios flies on, as Registeel drops and crashes to the ground. Registeel stands, obviously injured. Max: That’s it! Steel types don’t resist Ghost type attacks! Brendan: Ian’s possible silver lining! Scott: Huh. He does have a chance. Ian: Shadow Claw! Brandon: Whip up the layers of Sandstorm! Registeel swings its arms repeatedly, as gusts of Sandstorm slam into Latios, slowing its advance. Latios goes Shadow Claw first, pushing through. Latios almost makes it to Registeel. Brandon: Hyper Beam! Ian: Protect! Registeel fires Hyper Beam at close range, Latios raising Protect just as fast. Latios then forms Shadow Claw again, slashing through Registeel. The Sandstorm dissipates, as Registeel drops to the ground, defeated. Samuel: Registeel is unable to battle! The winner is Latios, and the victor is Ian! Brendan & Max: HE WON! Scott: He won! Perhaps our youngest champion ever! Wow! Brandon returns Registeel, smiling. Brandon: Well done, Registeel. Take a nice long rest. Brandon walks over to Ian, who is stroking Latios. Ian: Great job. That was some power there, Latios. Latios: La. Brandon: Ian, that was an impressive battle. It has been a while since I’ve had such a battle. Your bravery in the face of adversity is admirable. I’m proud to present to you, the Brave Symbol. Brandon pulls out the Brave symbol, handing it to Ian. Ian: Thank you. For the battle, and for helping me grow. Scott walks over, holding a plaque. It has a certificate stating that he had cleared the Battle Frontier. Scott: This is yours too. You can place your symbols here as well. I also offer you a position as a Frontier Brain. Though I feel I know your answer. Ian: Yeah. Thanks for the offer, but I’m not ready to settle down just yet. Scott: Very well. The offer will remain open. The Battle Pyramid shakes violently, jarring everyone. The top of the Battle Pyramid closes, as the Pyramid jolts up, as if it is being lifted off the ground. Brandon: What in the world? Are those the propellers? Main Events * Ian battles Brandon for the third time and finally defeats him. ** He earns the Brave Symbol and a plaque for conquering the Battle Frontier. * Ian's flute is revealed to be the Eon Flute, capable of summoning Latios and Latias. * Latias is revealed to know Whirlpool and Dragon Breath. * Latios is revealed to know Dragon Breath and Shadow Claw. * The Battle Pyramid begins to take off. Characters * Ian * Brandon * Max * Brendan * Scott * Samuel Pokémon * Charizard (Ian's) * Latios (PT) * Latias (PT) * Regirock (Brandon's) * Regice (Brandon's) * Registeel (Brandon's) Trivia * Ian obtaining the Eon Flute was a way to have him continuously call upon Latios and Latias. * This episode introduces Rotational battles. * Ian defeated the Regis in their Pokédex order. * Due to using two Legendaries (and Pokémon he doesn't officially own), Charizard remains Ian's only Pokémon to defeat a Legendary Pokémon. * Latias knows Whirlpool, despite only being able to learn the move in Gen IV Johto games. It is possible to obtain a Latias with Whirlpool in Gen VI by trading it to a Sinnoh based game then transferring it. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Frontier Challenge Category:Pokémon Tales: Eon Duo arc